Hard Hearts Melting
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and "B" are attending a "Darkness of light" Dueling academy. A new student arrives one day and Yami's heart melts at the sight of her. She seems rather demonic at first, but as he slowly gains her trust,he will find out that there is mor
1. Default Chapter

Hard Hearts Melting  
  
Chapter one: Mark of Chaos  
  
Okay.I only own Asamodan. Have fun.  
  
Asamodan: Wanna join in this ficcy? Fill in the form in your review.  
  
Name:  
  
Race: (Demon, Yami, Human, ect)  
  
Yami or none:  
  
A brief description:  
  
Asamodan: No copying my profile. It is mine and mine alone, unless you're a sibling of mine and I don't know.  
  
We only have 10 spots open at school but if you really wanna join, say so. (School or otherwise.like a shadowrealm character.) Oh.and THANK YOU SHADOWWOLF!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi and Ryou walked out of the classroom and towards the assembly room. Half the school was gathering already. Yami Yugi (Yami) and Y Baku (Baku) followed close behind. It was easy for them to get lost in this little labyrinth when everyone was filing into an assembly. Yamis were everywhere. Everyone seemed to have them now. The mumbling seemed to subside when the head of the school stepped onto the stage behind the podium. Several girls giggled as he walked. The guy was cute to the girls. He had short brown hair-like Seto Kaiba-, blue eyes and was as slick as a piece of candy was sweet. His name was Seigfreid and Yami and Y Baku hated him.  
  
"Okay boys, girls and yamis, (direct glare at Yami and Y Baku). We have a new student at the Hikari no Yami University. Everyone say hello to Asamodan." A girl walked onto the stage and Y Baku and Yami fell in love instantly.  
  
She had very pale skin, but her long hair was white. Her sinister eyes were red and studied the school with slight interest. She had black lipstick hiding two pointed fangs. The girl wore a black, skintight, sleeveless shirt that met at a silver ring around her neck and that cut off three inches above her waist, revealing a red rose tattoo. Her low-cut black shorts ended four inches from her knees. She wore fingerless black gloves that ended at her elbows and black boots that stopped in the middle of her shins. She had a pale red eight-point star in the middle of her head. Yami didn't miss the sword at her side, or the jagged silver bracelets on her wrists, or the whip in her hand. Those were very difficult to miss. The girl spread her black feather wings briefly and then folded them behind her back. She bowed before she spoke.  
  
"I am Asamodan: Daughter of Darkness and Hate. I am not driven by hate, fear, or desire. I concentrate on one revolutionary battle, cold and hard and final." Her voice floated over everyone like a cold fog. Yami had chills.  
  
"Asamodan will be bunking alone next to Yugi/Yami and Ryou/Y Baku. Will the four escort her to her room and help her get settled? Good. Dismissed."  
  
Asamodan met them once the assembly was over. She bowed deeply and they cut through the introductions. She explained that she was born in the deepest and darkest corner of the Shadow realm. She has trained in dark arts all her life.  
  
"So Asamodan, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, not noticing that Y Baku and Ryou were holding back Yami.  
  
"My father sent me for a reason, but he didn't specify what. And call me Asa."  
  
The door opened with a soft creak. Asa quickly shut the shades and sat cross-legged on the floor. Y Baku was going to question but he studied her aura. It was red as her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should leave. Remember, no classes tomorrow." Yugi said, trying to make Yami move. Asa nodded and closed the door. She liked them, maybe they could be friends.  
  
(You can never have friends.)  
  
Asa looked around for the portal. Her father was here. She had to fight his power.  
  
(Don't fight me Asa.)  
  
But they're just children!  
  
(They're Duelists.)  
  
But-  
  
(Don't fight me Asamodan. Let me see.)  
  
Asa's red eyes turned black and she seemed to struggle a bit. She was no longer in control of her body. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes.  
  
(An unblessed soul, you've done well.)  
  
Stop it.  
  
(Call that one in. You'll know. Wait......Pegasus! He's here)  
  
What?!  
  
(Be cautious Asa. If you need us, just let us know.)  
  
Okay.  
  
(And keep an eye on that unblessed soul, Pegasus wants him.)  
  
Asa wrapped her wings around her like a blanket and began meditating. She could see Pegasus. He was controlling this school.  
  
I knew I hated that Seigfreid. Asa thought.  
  
Creak!  
  
Asa stood and turned around, tensed and red eyes aflame, to see Yami. He waved his hands as if to say "sorry if I scared you, I want to leave with all my body parts." Asa eased and stood up then glanced at Yami's watch (but he didn't know of her extended sight). The time was 2 AM. Yami was dressed in rather casual clothing-a T-shirt and shorts- (well, Asa assumed that they were shorts) and the puzzle hung limply from his neck.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, inviting him in.  
  
"I-uh-just wanted to see if you were surviving the night." Yami said, stepping in cautiously. Asa almost laughed.  
  
"You couldn't sleep, right?" Yami nodded. Asa pointed her hands at a corner and spoke in a strange tongue. Glitter formed in her hands and in seconds, a bed appeared. Asa sat down and motioned for Yami to come over. He took his placed beside her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Asa asked. Yami thought for a while.  
  
"What was life like in the Shadow realm?" Yami asked.  
  
"Dark, depressing and it's a survival of the fittest. I'm one of the lucky ones. There was a plague that ripped through the realm and many died. I hid from it and had to eat the dead. In a few years I was merely skin and bones. Then I began my training."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"Everyday I was awoken with a loud bell. I ate whatever I could catch and more often than not had to fight over it until I was bleeding. The day was normally fight to survive, steal, kill your brethren and eat them to live. The elders called me ruthless, bloodthirsty, devouring one, hunter-killer and (of course) demon. No one would come near me-for they feared that I would kill them, eat them, and drink their blood as though it was water. The mark on my head told them I was born from Chaos, and." Asamodan's voice trailed off.  
  
She looked at Yami Yugi's forehead. Her red, wandering eyes studied him with either fear or deep interest. She seemed to look deep within Yami's soul.  
  
Asa stood up suddenly and faced him. Her hands seemed to flatten and morph into blades and her eyes flared. She pointed her left.um.blade at Yami's forehead. She opened her mouth to speak, and Yami could see her teeth looking more like tiger's teeth than two pointed fangs.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She asked, her voice mixed with a strange humming sound.  
  
"Get what?" Yami asked confused.  
  
Asa moved her blade so it looked like a mirror. Yami gasped in surprise. In the middle of his forehead was a pale red 8-point star. It was faint.but it was there. Asa's blades became hands again. She grabbed Yami's shoulders-- her face mere inches from his.  
  
"Asa! What the-?"  
  
"You have the mark of the Shadow realm! You were born from Chaos-like me." Asa's grip tightened painfully.  
  
"Ow! Asa!" Yami struggled, but the demon's grip was strong. She let go suddenly. The mark had disappeared. Asa stepped back cautiously, showing her daggers that could be called teeth.  
  
"You must be born from Chaos too. Tell me! Where were you born?" Asa asked.  
  
"I.I don't remember." Yami asked, rather afraid now. Asa said nothing.  
  
"You were a pharaoh, right? (Yami nods). Hnnnnn." Asa muttered incoherently to herself.  
  
(The door)  
  
A strange voice echoed through the room. The two tensed at the sound of it.  
  
(Find the door.)  
  
Asa looked around. She knew the door. Reaching off screen, she pulled out a tattered piece of paper. Yami asked what it was and what was the door the voice was repeating about.  
  
"It's a poem the elders used to say."  
  
"Well what was that?"  
  
Asa cleared her throat.  
  
" 'Follow the path to the dragon's door 'Whether you make it there, the choice is yours 'If you want to see, with a mark you must be branded 'In not, in the darkness you'll be eternally stranded.'" Asa's voice fell silent.  
  
Yami bid the demon farewell and slipped back into his room -unimaginably tired- as the sun's rays began to appear over the horizon.  
  
The descent  
  
Made up of despairs  
  
And without accomplishment  
  
Realizes a new awakening  
  
Which is the reversal of despair For what we cannot accomplish, what Is denied to love What we have lost in the anticipation- A descent follows, Endless and indestructible 


	2. Dragon's door

Hard Hearts Melting  
  
Chapter 2: Behind the Dragon's Door  
  
There are 14 spots left  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Strange and strident It shrilled terror to The ears that heard it Through the hall's Side wall The evil plaint of An angel's enemy His songs of ill success The sobs of the Damned one  
  
Bewailing his pain  
  
Asa and Yami didn't appear at breakfast the next morning. They were catching up on the sleep that they lost during their long talk. Yugi, Ryou, and B (Yami Bakura) decided to go check on them. They weren't prepared for the mob of girls outside their room looking in on Yami and giggling. Ryou recognized them.  
  
There was Anubisara and her yami Tri-Siki-Ra or Tri for short. They were standing in the middle and giggling louder than everyone. Next came Satomi and her yami Shadowclaw, standing off to the side and whispering to each other, trying to muffle their giggles. Finally came Shadowwolf, one of the few friends Asa made. She was snickering to herself.  
  
Yugi and B suddenly appeared with sticks and shoed the girls away, over to Asa's room. Then the group looked in to see what was so funny.  
  
Yami had stolen Ryou's pillow and had it in a death grip. His head and chest were laying on it. HIS pillow was under Ryou's and his blanket was covering the lower half of his body. To make it more comical, one leg was hanging off of the bed and resting on the floor.  
  
B rushed to get his camera without waking up Yami. Yugi and Ryou put their hands over their mouths to muffle their insane laughter. Ryou suggested that they wake him up. Yugi agreed. The three suddenly appeared with sticks and poked Yami until he woke up.  
  
"You're nice." He said, brushing hair out of his face and sat up--- forgetting he was on the lower half of the bunk bed.  
  
CLONK!  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Stop procrastinating and get outta bed. We're gonna wake up Asa and then go outside." Ryou said. Yami nodded as they closed the door.  
  
B opened the door to Asa's room slowly while Yugi and Ryou chased the girls away with pointed sticks. B snapped a few pictures. Asa's feet were fused with the ceiling and her hair touched the floor. Her wings were folded around her like a blanket. B also noticed her clothes lying on the floor. His eyes suddenly bugged and he shut the door.  
  
"Heh, um...let's not go in there." He said.  
  
It was noon before Asa stirred. She summoned her clothes and turned to the window. She grabbed her sketchbook and flew outside.  
  
The demon settled under a shade tree and stared at the paper for a while.  
  
(Something troubling you Asa?)  
  
No.  
  
(Yes there is. You normally would have fed by now.)  
  
Waiting makes everything taste better.  
  
(Are you thinking about the Dragon's Door? Have you found the key?)  
  
I found the key. But no one knows what's behind the door. No one knows where it is either.  
  
(I'll open the portal at 10:00 PM, rally a group and be ready.)  
  
Okay. I might eat once I get back. I heard that Hakusho was getting old.  
  
(Don't forget that you might return into your true form if you don't feed.)  
  
Don't get me started.  
  
Asa leaned back against the tree. Something hit her head. She looked up to see a demon with spiked black hair, red eyes and dark skin. Asa blinked as the demon lost his grip on the branch and fell on top of her. The yami scrambled off of her and apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I've had much worse than other demons landing on me. What's your name?" Asa asked.  
  
"Scythe. Hey, you're from the Shadowrealm!"  
  
"Yes. I'm the Child of Chaos in the flesh."  
  
"Is it true you are Konjitsku down to the bone?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyways..." Asa's voice trailed off.  
  
Scythe blinked. Asa straightened up and remembered what she was about to say.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Dragon's Door?"  
  
"Do chickens have feathers?"  
  
"Wanna come and hunt for the door tonight at 10:00?"  
  
"Sure. Who else is coming?"  
  
"You'll find out when you come." Asa stood up, and hunted around for Yami and B.  
  
She left her sketchbook on the ground and returned to it at 9:59 PM, joined by Yami, Shadowwolf and Scythe. B wouldn't come. 10:00. There was a gust of wind as a dark purple and black portal emerged from the trunk of the tree. They walked through without fear. Before Asa turned to face them in the shadow realm, she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. She had fed, and she was glad.  
  
"Welcome guys, to the Shadow realm. Scythe, do you know where the Dragon's door is?" Asa asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the midnight labyrinth."  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
Asa knew every part of the Midnight labyrinth, but the door had only appeared to someone with the key. Since no one in the realm had the key, no one saw it. The labyrinth was welcoming to Asa. Its silence was shattered by the groans of the dying as they progressed deeper, guided by the light of Yami's puzzle. The damp air was reeking of death and decay. Demon's perfume, Scythe said. They had been wandering for hours.  
  
Then, they found it.  
  
The twisted engraving of a serpentine dragon twisted all around the door. Shadowwolf walked behind Yami and snatched the puzzle up in seconds.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yami asked, almost panicking.  
  
"Opening the door." Scythe said.  
  
Asa stood in front of the keyhole.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Asa asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's not the answer I wanted."  
  
"Look, if there's some big secret behind this door, that means there must be something big behind it-----LIKE TREASURE!" Shadowwolf's eyes glittered and little dollar signs floated around her head.  
  
Yami and Scythe appeared with fly swatters and began to swat them.  
  
"Outta my way."  
  
"No."  
  
"I said move."  
  
"And I said no."  
  
Before Shadowwolf could speak, a loud crack shook the air. Everyone's eyes widened as a quake ripped though the Shadow realm. The Puzzle flew out of Shadowwolf's hands and into the keyhole. There was a click noise and Asa tugged on the door, opening it slightly. Everyone piled on her back and the group peered in. There was a soft bubbling sound as a small black liquid dripped from the ceiling of the room. Asa closed the door and removed the puzzle.  
  
"Let leave." Yami suggested.  
  
"Really fast." Scythe added.  
  
"Really soon." Shadowwolf said.  
  
"Like (sound of splintering wood) NOW!!" Asamodan shouted.  
  
The four raced through the labyrinth as fast as their legs could carry them. There was something pure evil back there, and they weren't gonna touch it. They burst out of the Shadow realm as the portal closed behind them.  
  
"Lets never speak of this again." Shadowwolf said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Asa entered her room to many blinding happy and cheery colors.  
  
"ACK! I see the light! It BURNS!" Asa held one hand like a shield over her eyes.  
  
"Your room was rather dark and gloomy, so I made it much more enjoyable!"  
  
"And who are you again?"  
  
"I'm Rainbow Brite."  
  
"Hence the colors."  
  
"Aren't they great? Much better than that black and blood-red and blue you had."  
  
"Maybe I LIKED it." Asamodan said, still shielding her eyes.  
  
"And that outfit! Ack. It's so depressing."  
  
"I like it like that. And the guys like it too."  
  
"Yami doesn't."  
  
"I bet he does."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Name your price."  
  
"If he likes it, you leave me alone and never question my decisions. If he doesn't like it, you change it."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The two combatants gently knocked on the door. B answered it.  
  
"Yami is outside. Nice outfit by the way."  
  
Asamodan flicked her tongue out at Brite and they headed outside. Yami was in a tree, chatting with Blade. Blade pointed to the two opposite girls heading over.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Hi Brite and Asa. What brings you out here?"  
  
"It's a bet." Brite said. Asa had already begun talking to Blade.  
  
"We want to know if you like Asamodan's outfit." Brite said, pointing to the demon girl who was inspecting Blade's sword.  
  
Yami thought, eyes clearly studying the outfit. He smiled.  
  
"Yes. I do like it."  
  
Asa heard this.  
  
"HAAAAA!" Asa began the Shadow realm victory dance, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"I'm going to return my room to normal. G'night."  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Ouch. Anyways. Next chapter.  
  
Did Asamodan really feed? What did they accidentally release at the Dragon's door? 


	3. Secrets

Hard Hearts Melting  
  
Chapter 3: Chaos Magic  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$  
  
I've cleared impossible hurdles before  
Just by concentrating  
Because I don't want to give up yet  
Who's to blame it's not the best?  
What is there to be achieved?  
  
A week flew by since the little group opened the Dragon's Door in the Shadow realm. Life returned to what seemed like normal. Asa made friends with Zikki, a Montona. (Note: Montona = dragon w/ destructible powers, can turn into a human.) Her yami was Nora. Zikki had elbow length purple hair, friendly jet-black eyes, was 5'2" with tattoos in Montona language. Asa also hung out with Scythe, Blade, and Shadowwolf. But something was wrong lately. She mainly stayed in her room, and wouldn't even come out to eat.   
  
Another twist: aibous and yamis were disappearing all over school. Three of the missing six had turned up dead. The others were close.   
  
  
Yami gently knocked on Asa's door. He was wearing that cool black outfit with his jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape. His face wore an expression of worry. Yami knocked again. The door creaked open slowly. Yami stepped in. The only light was coming from the hallway. But then the door slammed shut and Yami heard the lock click. Beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead and his heart raced.   
  
There was a small red glow in the corner. The eight-point star on Asa's forehead was glowing. Yami wasn't too sure. The glow stopped, and he was engulfed in darkness again.   
  
He assumed that the light was Asa's.   
  
Fool.  
  
The light was his own, a reflection.   
  
Yami could feel breathing on the back of his neck. He froze. Something was behind him.   
  
(Is that fear you're feeling?)   
  
Yami stopped breathing. Who was that? Speaking straight into his mind!  
  
(Is that your fear?)   
  
Who are you?  
  
(Is that fear you're feeling?)  
  
I'm not...afraid  
  
(You are.)  
  
I'm...not...  
  
(Let it grow. Let it consume your heart)  
  
I'm...  
  
(Your mind.)  
  
I...  
  
(Your soul.)   
  
...  
  
(Let your fear consume you.)  
  
Yami felt hands on his shoulders. He was afraid-no-terrified. Who was this? The hands on his shoulders moved up to Yami's neck. Fear...Terror...  
  
Pain.   
  
(You are the other child of Chaos.)  
  
Pain...  
  
(You opened the door.)   
  
Yami was drifting in and out of consciousness. He was barely listening to the voice in his head.  
  
(You are weak.)  
  
*Drop him!*   
  
(Asamodan.)   
  
*Let go of him*   
  
(ARG!!!)  
  
Yami felt the hands on his throat loosen, and he fell to the floor.  
  
Shadowwolf and Zikki opened the door to her room hours later and gasped. Asa's wings were emitting a strange light. She was kneeling on the floor, with Yami (curled up into a little ball) resting his head in her lap. She was slowly stroking his face. Her head was bowed and eyes closed.   
  
"Asa?" Shadowwolf asked, stepping in.  
  
Asamodan looked at them and stood up.   
  
"He's weak and he's tired. He needs his rest." She said, using her magic to create a bed under Yami. The three left.  
  
Zikki hung upside-down from a tree branch.   
  
"Yugi went missing. Yami was upset." Asa said.  
  
"What went wrong in your room?"  
  
Asa hid her eyes.   
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Asa's wings grew, and her hands began to look more demonic and cruel. She stood on all fours, and was rather wolf-like in appearance. Her ears moved to the top of her head, and they looked like a wolf's ears. Asa's face flattened and twisted into a wolf. Fur emerged from her skin and clothes and a tail appeared. Her wings were huge, black and dragon-like. There was a large red star in the middle of her forehead and white on the tips of her ears, nose, tail, and paws. Her shoulder met with Zikki's head. Her left eye was blood red and the other had just turned white.   
  
"Child of Chaos." Zikki said, returning to her Montona form.   
  
"Wow." Shadowwolf said.   
  
"One of your eyes is different." BLADE!   
  
Asa nodded.   
  
*I would be like this permanently if I didn't feed.*   
  
Blade glared down at her.   
  
"Have you been killing those missing around school?" Shadowwolf asked.   
  
Asa's fur stood on end and her body glowed.   
  
*You dare to accuse me of such! I would never do such a thing!*   
  
Zikki and Shadowwolf looked at each other. Blade nodded. He unsheathed his Sword of a Thousand Screams (If this is wrong, let me know), jumped from the tree and pointed it at Asa. She bared her teeth the size of daggers.   
  
"Large teeth for not killing people."   
  
*I never said I killed them. I never said I even eat you mortals.*   
  
"Then, what do you feed on?" Zikki asked, cocking her head to one side.   
  
Asa-wolf-thingy sat down and clawed the earth. Strange, silver liquid poured out of the cut and Asa drank it. Everyone tensed. The silvery stuff dripped from her snout and sizzled when it hit the ground.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Scythe!   
  
Asa grinned, revealing her large teeth.   
  
*It is the life of this planet.*   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
*Everything on this planet is alive. The earth itself is alive. I feed on that.* Asa scratched another hole.   
  
But the silver liquid didn't pour out of it this time. A thick, black, oil-like liquid poured out and shot upwards to form a pillar. Asa growled at this.   
  
*This is something that has no place here.* Her ears flicked forwards and her eyes widened.   
  
Asamodan poked her head into the pillar and pulled out a small mass covered in the strange stuff. Blood was dripping from her face, and she looked pretty torn up. She gently set down her "package" and the pillar receded into the earth. The black liquid dispersed, revealing an unconscious Yugi. Blood had dripped from Asa's muzzle onto Yugi's clothes.   
  
"What in the heck just happened?" Blade asked.   
  
"That black stuff was probably what we accidentally released from the Dragon's Door." Shadowwolf said.   
  
Asa nodded.   
  
"LOOK! THERE IT IS!"   
  
"THAT'S WHAT'S BEEN KILLING STUDENTS!"  
  
Asa looked to the felt, into the blinding lights of teachers and cops. She stood protectively over Yugi, for there was nothing of the sort in the shadowrealm.   
  
"You've got it wrong! She's not the killer!" Shadowwolf said.   
  
The light hurt Asamodan's eyes, she raised her paw to try and shield her eyes. The teachers and cops thought that she was going to attack. A loud clatter of guns firing rang out. The blows didn't hurt, but they struck with such force that Asa fell over. The teachers wouldn't listen to Scythe, Blade, Zikki and Shadowwolf as they imprisoned Asa, and shut her away beneath the school in a concrete and steel chamber. Asa's claws couldn't tear through it, so she couldn't feed. Her one white eye hurt from the light. Yugi was sent to a hospital wing to recover and the group was trying to convince teachers that it wasn't her. Asa looked out at the moon.  
  
Why does my heart hurt? She thought.   
  
  
Yami slowly woke up on the black bed in Asa's room. There was some light, enabling him to find his way out. He had no idea what had gone on. He walked back to his room. Bakura and Ryou were inside. Ryou filled him in. None of the three knew that Asa was that creature that was caught. The moon shone brightly into the room, creating a sad and lonely appearance. Yami stared out at it. His heart hurt.   
  
Why does it hurt so much? He asked himself. 


End file.
